Nightmares Come True
by Luigisgirlfriend
Summary: Mr. L's nightmares have gotten worse. Much worse. Count Bleck has to make a choice. Risk several people's lives to save Mr. L from a legend, or just watch the Green Thunder die? Sequel to 'Nightmares'. Rated M for violence, gore, and possibly some dark themes.
1. Chapter 1

**Me- … This is going to be rated M… Yep… It's… Pretty gory… ANYways, this is a sequel to my one-shot 'Nightmares'! This first chapter is in Mr. L's P.O.V-**

**Mr. L- 'Cause I'm awesome.**

**Me- Um… Yeah… Well, R&R! **

Mr. L's P.O.V.

"N-No, please," I find myself able to speak. I'm in a dark room. Deep red blood has spattered the walls. I attempt to move; my hand, my leg, my head. But I'm immobile.

Paralyzed.

Terrified.

Suddenly, I'm blinded as bright lights flicker on from the ceiling. I squint until I see myself.

Literally.

I see myself standing on a chair in the middle of a room. There's a thick piece of rope bound around my neck. A noose. There's a crowd gathered around my body. But, unlike the other times, these are people I know. Dimentio, Nastasia, Mimi, Count Bleck, O' Chunks, Samantha… Madz, Katie, Sierra, Kelly, Ava, Crystal, Blossom… Everyone I've ever known, friends or foes, stand around me.

They're yelling in a foreign language. And then, Samantha walks up to the chair and…

I squeeze my eyes shut as she kicks the chair away. I glance up in time to see Dimentio and Katie step forward and cut the rope that holds my limp, broken body up. I watch my body fall through a deep hole in the floor.

And then, all at once, I'm in my own body again. Falling. Falling through endless blackness. Black claws slash, cut, and shred my body as I continue falling.

Eventually, I slam into the bottom of the hole. My senses erupt in a searing white pain as a scream escapes my throat. I can feel the ground below me soaking with my warm blood…

* * *

"Mr. L! Wake up! Please… You've got to wake up!" It's Dimentio's voice that finally rouses me from the nightmares I've learned to call my own living Hell. I open my eyes. Dimentio has ahold of my shoulders, a slightly panicked look on his face. He sees I'm awake and backs off.

Immediately, I'm sitting up, desperate for Dimentio's comfort. Dimentio sits down next to me and secures me in a warm embrace. I break down in his arms and begin crying. Over the past month, Dimentio has become my savior from my nightmares. Well, nightmare. It's always the same one. But, sometimes, my blood will be black, or I'll have angel wings, or something bizarre like that.

And Dimentio's always there to wake me up. Tonight, the nightmare was worse than before.

"Dimentio… Dimentio… The crowd was people I know… Why would they do that?" I manage to get out through tears. My mind completely shuts down after a nightmare. I have trouble keeping reality separate from dreams.

"It wasn't real," Dimentio whispers. "You know that…" I'm practically in his lap. My head is resting on his chest and my arms are wrapped securely around myself. Dimentio is still hugging me. I can't keep myself from wondering if he'll ever stop getting me through these nightmares. If he'll ever get tired of it.

But no. I can't imagine him abandoning me like that.

"You were there," I whisper shakily. I've completely cried myself out. Dimentio wipes my face dry with his hand.

"What was I doing?" He asks quietly. Usually, telling him exactly what happens helps a bit. But tonight, it just makes it worse.

"You were the one who cut my body from the noose," I mumble. Dimentio nods. We're both quiet for several minutes. I close my eyes, listening to Dimentio's heartbeat. Usually by now, I would be back asleep… I'm about to ask when he voices my question.

"Are you ready to go to sleep?" Dimentio questions. I nod. He lays me back down in my bed. I stay sitting up, watching him pull a small vial of clear liquid out of his pocket.

"Here," Dimentio gives me the vial. I pull the small cork out of it and empty the contents into my mouth. I swallow and the result is immediate. My eyelids droop and I'm overwhelmed by extreme fatigue. Dimentio gently helps me lay down again.

"Sleep well," are the last words I catch before I'm asleep again.

* * *

"Mr. L! Wake up!" Someone, probably Nastasia, is trying to wake me up. But I don't _want_ to get up. I want to stay in my bed, warm, comfortable, away from-

Without warning, the full impact of the nightmare hits me out of nowhere. With a yelp, I sit straight up, but end up getting tangled in my blankets. I roll off my bed, thrashing around to free myself from the surprisingly comfortable imprisonment.

Finally, a pair of hands reach down and lift the blanket off of me. I look up into Nastasia's scowling face.

"Sorry," I scramble to my feet. Nastasia crosses her arms.

"Have you looked at yourself lately?" She asks accusingly. I look at myself. Since the nightmares started, both Dimentio and I have gotten very noticeably thinner. Me much more then Dimentio. And we're both very much sleep deprived.

"And?" I look at Nassy. Nastasia narrows her eyes. I'm in trouble.

"You and Dimentio both look sickly lately," Nastasia growls. "Bleck and I want to know why." I hang my head. I'm about to answer- really, I am- when suddenly I feel strange. I open my mouth to try again, but suddenly everything starts spinning.

I sway slightly before collapsing. I hear Nastasia say something- probably telling me to stop messing around- and then I don't hear anything else.

Everything is black. Everything is quiet. I don't feel anything. Maybe someone is helping me, but I wouldn't know. I can't move…. Darkness…

Terror washes over me. Those two things… Are from my nightmare… Maybe it's pure coincidence that at the exact moment I decipher that, pain shoots through my arm. Of course, I can't react.

Petrified.

Terrified.

Just like in my nightmare.

It's only a couple seconds later that everything comes into vision again. I'm still where I fell. Nastasia and Dimentio are knelt down next to me. Dimentio has a firm grip on my right arm. Both of their expressions are panicky and startled.

"Mr. L? Can you hear me?" Dimentio gently puts the hand that isn't holding my arm onto the side of my face. I close my eyes and groan quietly.

"Yeah, I hear you," I whisper. I hear one of them sigh with relief.

"Are you okay?"

"No." The answer is pretty accurate. I'm not okay. I haven't been okay since… The nightmares… I'm surprised I haven't dropped dead from pure terror already. That's what I'd like to do. Drop dead. Anything to stop… All of _this_.

I feel Dimentio pick me up. Instinctively, I tense, but then let myself go completely limp. I hear Dim snap his fingers, and then the mostly unfamiliar feeling of teleportation sweeps over me. After a couple moments, we've arrived at our destination… Wherever _that_ is… I hear Dimentio say something to someone, and then a familiar voice answers.

"Oh, my… Here, lay him on the bed," Count Bleck orders. Okay, so we're in the Count's room. Dimentio lays me down on the bed. A hand- more than likely Count Bleck's- touches my forehead. Count Bleck runs his fingers over the temples on my head before moving his hand down my cheek.

I have no idea what he's doing. But he seems to know. Bleck gently rubs my left temple before removing his hand.

"Well?" Dimentio asks anxiously.

"There's no internal damage, no brain damage, anything like that," Count Bleck answers. I can tell he's turned to face Dimentio because his voice is slightly fainter. "But, right now, I want to know what's been going on for the past month." Dimentio's silent for a couple minutes. And then Dim breaks down and tells the Count everything.

My nightmares. Him being the only one who comforts me. How the nightmares change sometimes. Drugging me to put me back to sleep after a nightmare.

Count Bleck stays quiet until Dimentio is finished. And then there's another silence.

"This is bad," Count Bleck finally says. Like I didn't know that.

"Why? What's wrong?" Dimentio's voice is hysterical.

"The same nightmare over and over… Changes sometimes… Don't you remember?" Count Bleck's tone is pressing Dimentio to answer. Dimentio gasps.

"Oh no…" He whispers. I have no idea what they're talking about. I wish I knew though. If only I knew…

**Me- BOOM. There it is. **

**Mr. L- …?**

**Me- I finished the first chapter in one day. **

**Mr. L- Oh… I wanna know what's happening DX **

**Me- You'll find out… Soon… *Laughs evilly***

**Mr. L- .-_-. But-**

**Me- Hope you enjoyed! Please review! :D **


	2. Chapter 2

**Me- Yay.**

**Mr. L- *Flutteryay* **

**Me- X3 XD Awesome. **

**Mr. L- *Smiles* Anyways, Samantha- *Stops to yawn* Sorry about that. Samantha wants to tell you that-**

**Me- I like tacos. **

**Mr. L- … No you don't. **

**Me- SSH. **

**Mr. L- -_-''' I forget what I was gonna say. So… R&R!**

Dimentio's P.O.V.

This is bad. No, this is _far_ beyond bad. This is _incredibly terrible_. The _worst_ thing that could _ever_ happen.

Poor Mr. L… He doesn't deserve to have to deal with this. I wouldn't blame him if suicide was on his mind.

I guess I shouldn't say that. Forgive me. I look down at Mr. L. He's gone still, unresponsive. I can't tell if he's been listening or not. Even if he had, he would have no idea what the Count and I were talking about.

"What are we going to do?" I ask. Count Bleck shakes his head.

"We'll need help," He looks up. "_A lot_ of help." I nod slowly.

"I'll get Samantha." Ah, yes. Samantha. She should handle this news perfectly fine.

"What did you do to him!?" I was wrong. Samantha wants to kill me. I cower in the corner of her room as she yells at me.

"I didn't do anything!" I scream back, using a nearby pillow to defend myself from a blast of magic. "I need your help to keep him alive!" This seems to get her attention. She lowers her fist, which is engulfed in dark magic, star power, fire, lightning, and deadly acid. Holy crap…

"What? _You_ need _my_ help?" Samantha questions suspiciously as she extinguishes the elements on her hand.

"Yes, and all of your friends' help too," I add hopefully. Samantha considers this.

"I don't know how many of my friends I can get…" She mutters. And then I'm pinned to the wall with her arm crushing my windpipe closed. "And how do I know I can trust you?"

I gasp noisily, unable to breathe.

"A-Ask the C-Count," I manage to choke out. Samantha's eyes bore into mine for a couple moments before she drops me to the ground. I crumple to the ground, choking and wheezing. When I look up, Samantha is gone. Great.

I find her in the Count's room. Count Bleck is holding her close. I can hear the winged teenager crying. Count Bleck looks up. He's told her. I can tell by the regret in his eyes.

"Samantha…" I float forward. Samantha looks at me.

"I'll get everyone I can," She whispers. I nod and she flies back to her room. A heavy silence falls over the Count and I. I risk a glance at Mr. L. He's not moving, like before. Well, his chest is as he breathes. But that's the only movement from him.

"Who do you think Sam will call?" I ask, breaking the silence.

"Ones worthy of adventure, capable of holding pain, and willing to die."

**Me- Short. **

**Mr. L- Yeah.**

**Me- Whatever. OH, and I am going to be choosing, at complete random, who gets to be in this story. Do NOT ask me, okay? Thanks! ^^**

**Mr. L- Hope you enjoyed! R&R! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Me- Did I mention that I have all of the chapters for this story done? Yep. **

**Mr. L- Cool. *Claps slowly***

**Me- XD Yeah… Well… R&R!**

Samantha's P.O.V.

I'm still crying as I dial my friend's phone number. I'm not looking for anyone in particular. I just want anyone who's available. I dial everyone from my annoyers' crew. Sierra, Katie, Louise, Ava,Melonie,Isabell, Atlonna, and Galli are all on vacation. My luck sucks.

Mr. M doesn't pick up his phone, Crystal is at a friend's house, Blossom has a concert she has to go to, and Ella has to baby-sit.

However, I manage to get Madz, Kelly, and, unfortunately, Ms. S to come. With teary thank-yous, I explain, over the phone, because they're obviously not here yet, what's happening. They agree to come right away.

After hanging up, I fly back to the Count's room. Count Bleck and Dimentio are talking in hushed voices when I arrive. They shut up when I land in the doorway.

"Madz, Ms. S, Kelly," I announce.

"That's not much…" Dimentio mutters. I feel like I'm going to cry again and, to my dismay, I do.

"It's all I could get!" I cry. Dimentio catches me as I fall. I cling to his poncho, sobbing. Count Bleck is watching me sadly.

I cry until I literally can't anymore.

Then, I just cling to Dimentio, realizing for the first time how thin he's become over the month of L's nightmares. Dimentio suddenly looks up at the doorway and forces a smile.

I turn to find Ms. S, Madz, and Kelly in the doorway. Madz is staring in shock at Mr. L, who is still lying in the bed, unconscious. Ms. S appears bored as she looks around the room. Kelly is looking at me in concern.

I pull myself together and separate myself from Dimentio. I walk over to the trio.

"I'm so thankful that you guys came," I whisper. Madz looks at me and smiles.

"We'll always be here for you," She assures. But then, she looks at Ms. S. "Well, most of us." Ms. S scoffs.

"Yeah, whatever," She mutters. I absolutely can_**not**_believe what Count Bleck does next.

The Count goes right up to Ms. S, pulls back his hand, and slaps her firmly across her right cheek.

Ms. S gasps as tears come to her eyes. She folds her blue bat wings tightly around herself protectively.

"Ms. S, I refuse to put up with your crap this time. You're going to do what I say and you're going to respect us. All of us. Do you understand?" Count Bleck growls. Ms. S pulls her wings back long enough for us all to see that she's crying and trembling. She nods quickly and folds her wings around herself again.

"All of our lives are on the line as of right now. I'm not sure if you've ever pulled yourself far enough out of that self-arrogance bubble you have formed around yourself to notice it, but it's true," Count Bleck goes on. Just by his actions and words, I know for sure that this is really dangerous. We might not live. The way he puts it, we're all going to die on this adventure no matter what.

"If you're too much of a wimp to deal with the fact that you will most likely die this week, then you should leave now," Count Bleck snaps. Madz and Kelly are cowering behind Dimentio. I'm standing close behind Count Bleck.

Ms. S looks up at the Count.

Pure terror.

I've never seen the look more prominent on someone's face.

And I never thought I'd ever see it even register on Ms. S's face.

But there it was. Ms. S looked up at the Count with pure terror.

"O-Okay," She whispers. Count Bleck steps back and I scurry out of his way. Ms. S runs over and hides behind Dimentio as well. I'm the only one who stands directly in front of the Count.

Madz joins my side a couple seconds later.

Kelly and Ms. S take longer but they eventually join us as well. Dimentio floats up beside them.

Count Bleck looks down at us all.

"Do you all accept the fact that we could all very well die in the next week? Are you ready for the most dangerous journey of your life? Will you stay with us in our quest until the very end?" He asks all of us. We all nod wordlessly.

"Now, you guys don't know the whole story," Count Bleck begins. "So, I will tell you."

**Me- Cliffhangers suck. **

**Mr. L- Tell me about it. WHOA, did Bleck just slap S?! **

**Me- Uh, yeah. **

**Mr. L- .o.O. **

**Me- You'll find out why soon. Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me- *Flutteryay***

**Mr. L- Hey, that's mine. **

**Me- …? **

**Mr. L- XD I dunno. **

**Me- … XD 'K. R&R, peoples!**

Count Bleck's P.O.V.

I can't help but feel a twinge of guilt as I look at the red mark I left on Ms. S's cheek. But… I just can't afford to put up with that.

She has to pay attention.

She has to know how to survive. What to do. What's going on.

And violence is the only way to get through to her. Or so it seems.

"As I'm sure Samantha explained, Mr. L has been having nightmares," I begin. They nod. "And she told you what they're about?" More nods. They know everything. Everything except the most important part.

"Have any of you heard the legend of Margaret Mahoney?" Only one person nods. And it's Madz. I look at her.

"Yeah, I know the legend," Madz starts. "Margaret was a girl, about twenty years old. She had dreams of-" At this point, Madz gasps and trails off. But she's right back on track after a moment. "She had dreams of herself being hanged and tortured by demons. Her brother would always wake her before Margaret could bleed out in her dream… But sometimes, her brother couldn't make it in time. At those times, the dreams…" Madz stopped to take a breath. "At those times, the dreams changed. Whenever the dreams changed… Margaret got weaker. For some reason, her brother felt the effects as well. Supposedly, her and her brother shared a very special sibling bond. One that can't be broken…" Madz trails off at this point and doesn't start again.

The full impact of what's happening has hit her.

She can't explain any farther,

So, I pick up where she left off.

"But, the more the dreams changed, and the weaker they got, the stronger the bond got," I start. "No one could explain it. But then… The closest friends of the siblings began to realize a few things. One, Margaret was getting weaker faster than her brother. Two, there was a cure. No one knows how they knew. But they knew. They went out to find the cure. This cure was hidden deep in a jungle. The jungle was very deep, very dangerous, and very strange. There were animals that they'd never seen before. And… Each of the friends died. One by one. The last friend made it to the cure, but never made it back to the siblings. The siblings eventually died." I can't think of anything to add. I look down at them. They're all mesmerized, even Madz and Dimentio, who already knew the end of the story.

"Then… Why even go out to find the cure in the first place?" Kelly asked hesitantly.

"I won't just let L die," I reply bluntly. "The friends of the siblings were weak as it was. And they were all teenagers. We're much stronger than them. And smarter. This happened a long time ago. People are much smarter today."

"But… Who's the sibling that-" Ms. S stops abruptly. We all look at Dimentio.

"I'm about as close to a sibling that L has, plus I'm the one who wakes him up," Dimentio hangs his head. "And I've been feeling… A lot weaker lately…"

"That makes sense," Madz points out., and then adds, "Sorta…"

Samantha closes her eyes, thinking. Finally, she opens her eyes. They're deadly determined.

"Let's do this," Samantha holds out her hand. "For Mr. L."

"For Mr. L," Kelly puts her hand on top of Samantha's.

"For Mr. L," Madz puts her hand in.

"For Mr. L," Even Ms. S joins in and holds her hand out.

"For Mr. L," Dimentio puts his hand on Ms. S's.

"For Mr. L," I put my hand on top of everyone's, and I secretly pray that this isn't going to be for nothing.

**Me- Woooww… Yeah, that legend sucked. I needed some kind of plot and so I just made that up in, like, five minutes. And it was midnight… So… Yeah. Don't hate me for that.**

**Mr. L- Does this mean that you and all the others are gonna die? **

**Me- Probably. **

**Mr. L- :'O**

**Me- It's just a story, L. Yeesh…**

**Mr. L- Oh… Right… That legend did suck by the way. **

**Me- -_- Thanks. Please review! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Me- This story started out good, got less good, but will get much better. Trust me.**

**Mr. L- 'K. **

**Me- … R&R! **

Mr. L's P.O.V.

I know what's happening now.

I heard every bit of there conversations.

I'm going to die.

Samantha's going to die.

Madz's going to die.

Kelly's going to die.

Ms. S's going to die.

Dimentio's going to die.

Count Bleck's going to die.

All because of me.

It's all my fault.

I want to move.

I want to get up and tell them to forget about it.

To just let me die.

But I'm immobile.

Paralyzed.

Terrified.

Everything's dark.

I hear them talking.

I hear them leaving.

Darkness.

Paralyzed.

Petrified.

They're leaving Nassy, Mimi, and Chunks here.

They don't know.

The door to this room is locked.

I'm alone.

Darkness.

Immobility.

Nothing…

**Me- Wow. THAT was a pain to write.**

**Mr. L- XD Why? **

**Me- I… Really don't know… Huh…**

**Mr. L- … O… Kay…? … Please review! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Me- Now is when the-**

**Mr. L- -Magic happens. **

**Me- XD NO, this is when the adventure starts.**

**Mr. L- OH, okay :3 **

**Me- X) R&R!**

Madz's P.O.V.

"That is a dark jungle…" I mumble. Samantha nods.

"Is this the actual jungle from the legend?" Ms. S asks. Count Bleck looks at her and she winces.

But, the only thing Bleck does is answer her question.

"Yes. The cure has been returned to its spot at the middle of the jungle," Count Bleck says.

"Middle of the jungle? I could fly there!" Samantha proclaims. Before Bleck or I can stop her, Samantha has shot into the air and headed into the forest. Before anyone can say anything, we hear Samantha scream.

She gets shot out of the jungle and crashes into Kelly. The two of them fall to the ground.

"Nngh…" Samantha groans. Her wings are slightly smoldering and they both appear to be broken.

I don't know what did that, but I sure as heck don't want to run into it.

Dimentio kneels down next to Samantha as Ms. S helps Kelly to her feet.

"Sam?" Dim asks. Samantha doesn't answer. Dimentio examines her wings. He reaches up and touches one of them. There's a flash of extremely bright light.

When the light clears, we all stare at Samantha.

"I-I didn't do that!" Dimentio scrambles to his feet and backs away. Samantha is still lying on the ground…

But she has no wings.

They're gone.

In fact, it looks as if she's never had wings.

With a groan, Samantha comes to. The first thing she notices is her lack of wings.

With a startled cry, Sam climbs to her feet and looks at where her wings should be. When she finds nothing, Sam looks up. She's about to cry, and I run over to comfort her.

I hug her as she sobs into my shoulder.

"M-My wings! My wings… My wings…" Samantha cries. I look up at everyone else. They all seem to know how much Samantha's wings meant to her. Her wings meant everything to her.

Ms. S folds her own wings back, and then spreads them out. Count Bleck starts to protest, but Ms. S flies straight into the jungle, just like Sam had.

I know what she's doing.

And I can't believe it.

Ms. S gets shot out of the forest and slams into the ground. She's still conscious.

I know exactly what she's going to do before she does it.

Ms. S reaches up and touches her wings.

And the same thing that happened to Samantha happens to her. Her wings disappear.

Ms. S stands up shakily and turns to Samantha. Samantha pulls away from me and takes a step towards Ms. S.

"Why…?" She asks quietly. "Your wings meant just as much to you as they did to me…"

"I… I don't…. I don't know…" Ms. S hangs her head. Everyone's silent for a moment.

Kelly slowly walks up to Ms. S and Samantha. She looks with respect at Ms. S, and then at Samantha with sympathy.

"We need to get going," Kelly whispers. Sam looks at her and nods.

"Right," She says to her, and then looks at Ms. S again.

I'm not surprised when Samantha hugs Ms. S.

But Ms. S is.

S lets out a small sound and staggers slightly, but then accepts the embrace. She even returns it for a moment before pulling away.

"C'mon, let's go," Ms. S starts for the jungle. We all follow her.

The jungle isn't anything like the Count described it.

It's much scarier.

It's almost completely black. The trees block out all light that tries to trickle through the leaf canopy. Red eyes watch us from behind trees and disappear when I look at them.

I swallow hard and step bravely into the darkness. The others follow me, but then stop. I turn back.

"Come on, guys. You can't save Mr. L from out there," I try to convince them. Finally, Samantha walks forward and joins me. Ms. S, Kelly, and Count Bleck come up after her.

Dimentio stays where he was.

Kelly gives him a desperate look.

"Dimentio, we can't do this without you," She says. Dimentio stares at the ground before slowly floating over to join the rest of us.

"I know," The jester states. Samantha turns to face the jungle again. She squints for several seconds. And then, her eyes glow a dark blue.

"This way," Sam begins leading us into the jungle. I always knew that Samantha had many powers.

She can control any element.

She has healing powers.

She can teleport.

Levitate things.

See how bad people's injuries were.

Read people's minds.

But I never knew she could see in the dark.

Samantha suddenly stops. Everyone bumps into her.

"Do you guys see that?" Sam asks. She realizes it's a dumb question. Of course we can't see it. She rephrases her question. "Do you guys hear that?" I listen hard. There's a scurrying noise all around us. I don't know how we didn't hear it before.

It's very loud and seems to be getting louder.

"Sam…" Someone- Count Bleck, I think- begins, but Samantha gasps.

"Run!" Samantha cries and then she ignites her right fist with all elements.

All around us are three-foot long rodents. Red eyes. Yellow, sharpened teeth. Deadly looking claws. Greasy black fur.

We're trapped.

Running isn't an option.

I summon star-power, surrounding my hands with a glowing yellow light.

Next to me, Ms. S summons dark power, making her eyes glow black.

Dimentio and Bleck summon purple and blue magic.

Kelly just assumes a battle stance. I realize fearfully that she doesn't have any powers.

Before I can voice my concern, the rodents attack.

Teeth bared, the rat like creatures lunge at us.

With a sweep of my hand, about ten of the rodents are killed as star power strikes them from the sky.

Ms. S and Samantha are both shooting their powers frantically at the oncoming rodents.

Count Bleck and Dimentio are floating above us, shooting things we don't see coming.

I turn to see that Kelly has terrific kung-fu skills.

This goes on for several minutes.

But the rodents keep on coming.

Panting, I turn to Samantha.

"I can't keep this up much longer!" I yell. She looks at me and I see the weariness on her face as well.

"Me neither!" Sam calls back to me. "Let's make a break for it!" I nod and call to the others.

"Run!"

Count Bleck and Dimentio touch down and as soon as they do, they're running, shooting rodents out of their way as they do. Samantha and I run after them. Ms. S runs in front of us.

The scream pulls us all up short.

We stop running and glance back.

Kelly's leg has gotten stuck in a patch of vines.

She struggles to get up, but fails.

The rodents close in on her.

Kelly looks up, her brown eyes starting to dull as the rodents rip into her skin.

"Go," She mouths before the rodents completely cover her. Ms. S is the first one to overcome the shock. She uses her powers to drag us away.

And then we're running again.

Running away from the blood.

The terror.

The murder.

It isn't a long time until we collapse in a dimly lit clearing.

Ms. S, Samantha, and I are the first to start crying. We huddle close to each other, sobbing over the loss of our friend.

Count Bleck is looking around, guarding us. We're completely vulnerable to whatever roams the jungle.

But we're grief-stricken.

We can't move.

Dimentio moves closer to us, soothingly trying to say something. We can't make sense of his words through our tears.

He must notice this, because he gives up and just hugs us close.

"We should get going," Count Bleck says after several minutes. I look up at him. His blue face is tear-stained. The count takes his monocle off and cleans it. When he puts it back on, he looks at us.

"Come on," Count Bleck pulls us to our feet. Dimentio squeezes Samantha's shoulder reassuringly before turning to the dark jungle that surrounds us.

"Where to now?" He asks. Count Bleck shrugs hopelessly.

"Let's just pick a path and hope for the best."

**Me- D'X Kelly! **

**Mr. L- *Mocks me* It's just a story. Yeeeesh. **

**Me- .-_-. Right.**

**Mr. L- XD **

**Me- … Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Me- Hm… Who's going to die this chapter? Let's see… OOH! I know! **

**Mr. L- … Who?! **

**Me- Read to find out! X3**

**Mr. L- But-**

**Me- NU. **

**Mr. L- … Nu?**

**Me- -_- Nevermind. OH, and I updated two chapters today. So... Don't forget to read BOTH of them. Chapter 6 and this one, 7. People will just skip to the last chapter, but if they do that, they'll miss chapter 6... And this is chapter 7... So... Uh... Yeah... Just making sure you don't skip chapter 6! ^^'**

**Mr. L- -_- I think they get it. **

**Me- Yeah... I guess so... R&R!**

Dimentio's P.O.V.

We find a path that's brightly lit.

Lucky us.

Against my better judgment, that's the path we head down. The fact that it's brightly lit is what sets me off. The only lit part of the jungle? It's obviously a trap.

But, I continue floating behind them. What else can I do? Abandon them to go my own way? Never. We're all in this together.

This time, Ms. S is leading the way. I'm not sure why, but-

I jump as a large shadow passes over us. I glance up.

The skies are clear. That's strange…

I look ahead at the others. They don't seem to notice anything. So, I don't bring it up.

And then I see it again. This time, I hear it, too. And so do the others.

We all quickly glance up, and then to the path in front of us.

Red scales that glint in the sun, shiny white teeth, long claws, large leathery wings… All of that sums up to be the largest dragon I've ever seen.

And I've seen a lot of dragons.

The dragon stands to its full height and roars. Ms. S steps backwards, shielding herself with her arms. We all fall back to stand by each other and summon our powers.

The dragon growls and opens its mouth. The flames are on us before we can dodge.

I cry out and drop the magic I'm holding. The flames lick at my clothes and skin, burning me. It's excruciating.

I'm suddenly doused by some kind of liquid. Having closed my eyes, I open them and see that Samantha has used her element of water to put out the fire on everyone's clothes.

Infuriated, the dragon stomps its front paw, knocking us all to the ground. Madz scrambles back to her feet, and I know she's made a mistake.

The dragon roars again and lowers its head to grab Madz in its teeth.

Ms. S is faster though. She springs to her feet, pushing Madz out of the way of the dragon's jaws.

Ms. S and Madz meet eyes and then Ms. S looks back into the dragon's mouth, which closes around her.

Ms. S has finally swallowed her pride…

Just in time for a dragon to swallow her.

Samantha makes a choked sob sound. I quickly get to my feet, picking Samantha up as I do. I motion for Madz and Count Bleck to follow before floating around the dragon and then dropping to my feet and running.

I'm afraid the dragon will follow us, but it doesn't.

Apparently, its hunger has been satisfied.

We find another clearing. I'm very thankful for it.

Samantha's in a state of shock. I can tell by her glassy green eyes. I sit down, cradling her, trying to comfort her.

But she's seen two too many deaths.

And in less than an hour.

Madz and Count Bleck kneel down to help console Samantha, but she's not listening.

Sam is in complete shock.

I look up at the count. He knows what I'm thinking, but neither one of us wants to voice it. Unless Samantha comes out of her trance soon…

"Dimentio…" Samantha mumbles. I look into her eyes, which are starting to become more focused.

"Hm?" I stroke her hair.

"Do you think we're almost there?" Sam asks. I look at Count Bleck.

"Yes," Bleck replies before I can. "Almost." He looks at me.

He has no idea.

He's lying for Samantha's benefit.

I don't blame him.

We all sit for several more minutes, silent. It's Samantha who finally suggests we get going.

"We have to keep going," Samantha separates herself from me and stands up. I climb to my feet as well. Madz and Count Bleck do the same. And we're off again.

**Mr. L- :'O **

**Me- Mr. L can't seem to grasp the concept that- *Screams right in Mr. L's ear*- THIS IS JUST A STORY!**

**Mr. L- *Cries out and falls over backwards***

**Me- X3 Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Me- … What if I killed two people in one chapter?**

**Mr. L- I'd be forced to take away all of your books and burn them. **

**Me- NUUUUU! NOT MY BOOKS!**

**Mr. L- That's what I thought. **

**Me- *Pouting face* Fine. **

**Mr. L- *Evil laugh* R&R!**

Samantha's P.O.V. 

Two people.

Two deaths.

Too much.

Madz, Dimentio, the count, and I are the only ones left on our adventure to save Mr. L. We're walking down a dark path, aided by my ability to see in the dark.

Dang, I wish we had brought flashlights.

Night vision is the only power that gives me headaches.

I glance around attentively, watching for dangerous creatures. But the only animals I see are squirrels.

Squirrels aren't a threat… Then again…

I shoot a squirrel with some magic to see if the others attack me.

Nope. The other squirrels just scamper away. The one I shot gets thrown into a nearby tree, dead.

"Sam? What'd you just do?" Count Bleck asks.

"I shot a squirrel," I reply, immediately feeling stupid.

"… Riiight…" I hear Dimentio mutter.

"Hey, maybe she was checking to see if the squirrels were enemies," Madz snaps. I smile to myself in the darkness. Gotta love Madz. She'll do anything for her friends.

"Thank you, Madz," I call back.

"No probz."

I stop suddenly.

Everyone bumps into me, but I stay rigid, staring into the forest to my left.

"What?" Dimentio asked.

"Ssh…" I shush him. There's a patch of vines hanging a tree nearby.

Thick, thorny vines

And they're moving.

Towards us.

"Guys…" I whisper. "We should run…"

"Why?" Count Bleck whispers back.

"Just listen to her and run!" Madz yells. Bad move. The vines shoot forward, attempting to wrap around us. I ignite my fist with several elements and shoot them at the oncoming vines.

Now seeing the threat, the others call upon their own powers. The vines are going for our necks, chests, and heads.

If one of them gets ahold of us, death is a guarantee.

Screams have always been my least favorite things to listen to.

But now, I know they signify instant death.

"Madz!" I hear Dimentio shout. I whip around. One of the vines has wrapped itself around Madz's neck, making a noose.

None of us make a move to shoot the vine off of her. That would just hurt her more.

Madz is struggling against the vines as they wrap tighter around her neck, but that just shreds her skin more.

Suddenly, the vine jerks upward. There's a sharp crack, and I know Madz is dead.

But that doesn't stop me from trying to destroy the rest of the vines. But I'm the only one still fighting. The count and Dimentio stand by, their heads lowered.

Finally, I collapse from exhaustion. I feel someone quickly pick me up and then run away from the sight of Madz's death.

We must've reached a clearing, because they've stopped running.

"Sam? Samantha? Samantha?!" Dimentio is calling my name, but his voice sounds so far away… Madz is dead…

Madz.

Is.

Dead.

She was my best friend. So was Kelly. And Ms. S.

They're all gone.

Reality starts to sink away, hallucinations replacing it.

And then I'm lashing out at whoever is holding me.

It must be Dimentio.

Maybe Dimentio killed Madz.

I have no idea.

There's a strange feeling of reality fighting to come back, and then hallucinations take over.

**Me- …**

**Mr. L- …**

**Me- So…**

**Mr. L- *Suddenly bursts into tears* Madz! Oh my Grambi! She's dead! **

**Me- *Facepalm* Mr. L… *Sudden idea* *Runs and gets Madz***

**Mr. L- *Still sobbing***

**Madz- Hi, L! **

**Mr. L- *Looks up* Madz! *Hugs Madz tightly* Me- *Goes and gets Kelly and Ms. S as well***

**Mr. L- *Is so overcome by joy that he passes out* **

**Me- *Sighs with relief* Finally. **

**Kelly- Took him long enough. **

**Ms. S- Yeah…**

**Madz- … I'm in the author's notes! :D **

**Me- X3 Yep! Please review! **

**Madz- Okay! *Goes to review***

**Me- I meant- Gah, nevermind… **


	9. Chapter 9

**Me- So… Who's gonna die this chapter?**

**Kelly- Well, it has to be either you, Dimentio, or the count… I bet it will be Dimentio. **

**Ms. S- I think it will be Samantha. **

**Madz- Count Bleck. **

**Mr. L- How about we don't kill anyone anymore and everyone who has died comes back to life and we all live happily ever after? :D **

**Me- … XD XD XD Yeah, right, THAT'll happen. X3 **

**Madz- *ROTFL* **

**Ms. S- R&R! **

Count Bleck's P.O.V.

One look at Samantha's face confirms my fears.

She's gone insane.

Crazy.

Mad.

Samantha is fighting against Dimentio as he tries to hold her down, comfort her.

But Sam won't let Dimentio's words reach her let alone sink in.

Dimentio meets my eyes.

We both know that Samantha can't continue on this adventure.

And we're not about to leave her to the jungle's mercy.

"I can't… Kill her… Painlessly," Dimentio says slowly. I close my eyes.

"I can…" I reply softly. Dimentio has tears in his eyes. I kneel down next to the two of them. Samantha looks up at me, her eyes innocent but brimmed with insanity. I swallow back tears as I slowly reach down and gently put my hand on Samantha's forehead.

Sam is watching me curiously, no longer fighting against Dimentio.

I look into her eyes, seeing a little girl reflected in them.

In danger of breaking down and crying, I quickly close my eyes as I use my powers to slowly and painlessly ease Samantha into death.

Samantha slowly closes her eyes, her breathing becoming slower until it finally stops.

And then she's gone.

I remove my hand and just stare blankly at her lifeless body in Dimentio's arms.

Dimentio is crying and not doing a good job at hiding it. I look away, staring into the forest beyond.

This is all my fault.

Maybe just letting Mr. L die would have been best.

"What… What are we going to do with her… Body…?" Dimentio asks through his slowing tears.

"Bury her," I reply immediately.

"Do… Do we have time?" Dimentio asks.

"Probably not," I bow my head. Then I stand up. "C'mon."

"We're just gonna leave her?"

"We don't have time to do anything else," I snap. Dimentio winces and then lays Sam's body down on the ground. He also stands up.

"Let's go," I turn and walk away. Dimentio follows me.

"Are we almost there?" He asks.

"You're just full of annoying questions, aren't you?" I growl.

"I-I just…"

"Yes, we're about a mile away," I soften and reply.

"How do you know so much about the legend and everything?" Dimentio questions. I freeze, halting in my tracks. "Count?"

"I know so much, because…" I look away. "I'm Margaret's brother."

**Madz- MIND=BLOWN.**

**Me- XD**

**Mr. L- … B-But… Bleck said that both the siblings… Died… **

**Kelly- … Well, I guess we'll just have to find out. *Shrugs***

**Me- YEP! :D**

**Ms. S- Pfft, whatever.**

**Madz- S, shut up. **

**Mr. L- *ROTFL* You just got TOLD, S! XD **

**Kelly- X3 XD XD **

**Ms. S- … Review… Please… **


	10. Chapter 10

**Mr. L- … Can you _not _kill someone in this chapter? **

**Me- Sure.**

**Mr. L- :D Really?!**

**Me- Pfft, no. **

**Mr. L- :(**

**Ms. S- XD XD XD **

**Madz- Haha, nice one, Sam. **

**Kelly- X3 Yep. **

**Me- :3 **

**Mr. L- … R&R! :P**

Dimentio's P.O.V. 

I stare in disbelief at the Count. He can't be serious. Maybe I heard him wrong…

"W-What did you say?" I ask slowly. Count Bleck bows his head.

"I'm Margaret's brother," He whispers. "I… I should have told you…"

"But… You said that… Both the siblings…" I trail off for a moment. "You said they both died."

"I didn't say that," He protests. "The legend did. Who was I to argue with a legend?"

"But… You didn't tell us?" I glare at him.

"What difference would it have made?!" He yells at me, causing me to recoil. "Would that little piece of information have saved anyone!? Huh?! Would it have?!" I shake my head, feeling tears come to my eyes. I hate being yelled at. Especially by the Count.

Count Bleck notices the tears and backs off. I look at the ground.

"I'm sorry, Dimentio…" He murmurs. "I'm… I'm just…"

"I get it…" I cut him off. All of a sudden, I feel very weak. More than what I have been feeling lately. The world around me sways and the next thing I know, I'm on the ground.

"Dimentio? Dimentio!" Count Bleck kneels down next to me and puts his hand on my forehead.

"I… I don't… I don't feel good…" I manage to whisper.

So weak…

And so scared…

He takes his hand off my forehead.

There's silence for a moment…

"I know… I know…" Count Bleck whispers. "I'm afraid… I'm afraid you might… You might be dying…"

"But… I thought that…" My head is spinning. The Count said that the legend was wrong. That both of the siblings didn't die. But now…

"You said both of the…" I can't find the strength to finish the sentence.

"I know…" He repeats. "I don't know what's happening…" I close my eyes.

"How can you know and not know at the same time?" I whisper. It takes the rest of my strength.

"Ssh… Just… Just…" Bleck stops talking. I feel him press his forefinger and thumb against my wrist. "Just go to sleep…" His voice cracks.

I'm dying.

I know it.

The tone of his voice and the sound of him crying quietly aren't the only clues.

I can actually feel my heartbeat slowing. It's getting harder to breathe. My thoughts… Won't stay focused…

But at least there's no pain.

That's the worst way to die.

That's how Madz and Kelly and Ms. S died.

With lots of pain.

My very last thought before the darkness closes in is, 'I hope he can save L…'

**Mr. L- *Is biting his lip***

**Me- Hey, L…?**

**Mr. L- *Breaks down sobbing* **

**Me- *Sighs***

**Madz- I'll go get Dimentio. *Walks away***

**Kelly- … Why doesn't he understand that it's just a story?**

**Ms. S- He's an idiot. **

**Me- *Growls at Ms. S***

**Madz- *Comes back, dragging Dimentio***

**Mr. L- *Looks up* Dim! *Runs over and hugs Dimentio***

**Dimentio- … Hi. *Looks up at me for explanation***

**Me- *Nods* Rubber band. **

**Dimentio- *Understands* Ah. **

**Madz- … What?**

**Me- X3 Code talk. **

**Ms. S- … Whatever. **

**Mr. L- P-Please review! :') **


End file.
